


Locus

by purplesk



Series: 點文系列 [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>噗浪粉絲點文，PWP。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locus

**Author's Note:**

> 點文人：Járn 阿然  
> CP: Percilot  
> 關鍵字: 兩人的旅行  
> HE

　　「你知道Arthur其實不怎麼喜歡你嗎？」

　　

　　男人俯身吻去同事眼角的水珠——生理性的淚液，難得會在他的臉上浮現——並將同事的腿更拉近自己的腰際，伸手在對方光裸的腿上毫不羞恥地來回撫摸。對男人而言，他已經相當熟悉同事的身體，但他總是忍不住在對方身上多烙上一些自己的標記，是佔地為王，也是眷戀。

　　他的手不規矩地在對方光裸的肌膚上徘徊時，他的唇往下游移，經過臉頰、下顎，輕咬了口同事的白皙頸項，並吻了對方的喉結，因長期握槍而長出的繭擦過身下人的尾椎處時，他聽見對方的呼吸聲響略微改變。

　　與此同時他的手指頑皮地再度滑進同事的股縫間，他們幾個小時前才在浴室的牆壁上來了一段不算短的性愛時光——意味著穴口不需再多花時間開發，可以直接再擠進去感受彼此的溫度以及身下人的體內的緊實。

　　

　　「他說過好多次……嗯……」身下人不小心發出輕喘，當男人的手指往穴口內探進一個指節的深度。

　　「說什麼？」男人問道，但他並不在意那遠在倫敦郊區的老頭說了些什麼話，此刻，他只專心地想品嚐同事的味道。

　　「說你乖僻。」他把臉埋在壓在自己身上的人的頸項裡，似乎這麼做就能減緩一些羞恥感。

　　「還有嗎？」問著，手指也正規律地抽插著。

　　「James……」他輕喚了男人的名字，像是轉移話題又像是引忍不住地呻吟。

　　

　　男人沒打算繼續追問，反正他也沒多大的興趣。那位坐在寶座上的老人，總是喜歡挑撥他與同事之間的關係，然而，身下人與自己的曖昧則是讓老者最頭痛的事。對此，男人並沒有任何尷尬之情，反倒一臉無所謂。

　　他擁有的，老人永遠都搶不走。

　　就像現在，他從倫敦溜出，藉口任務之便溜到布拉格與同事相會，再故意丟掉所有通訊設備——此舉動一方面引起同事的不滿，另一方面回到倫敦後肯定會挨魔法師的罵，但只要能拐走同事跟自己來個探索各城市旅館的小旅行，挨罵、白眼、口頭警告，都算不了什麼。

　　男人抽出手指，並再度覆上同事的雙唇，與此同時，男人將自己已硬挺的性器埋入同事的身體中。幾小時前浴室裡的熱水不斷打在彼此身上的熱度遠遠不及同事穴口裡的高溫。

　　被喚作James的他，慢慢地將性器推入為自己打開入口的甬道。緩慢且慵懶的頂進，換來身下人的一陣哆唆，以及稍稍挪了身子以適應填滿自己的陽具。James繼續親吻著自己的愛人，讓對方的換氣、淫穢聲響全都融化在彼此的嘴裡。循著自己以往探索的路徑，他終於將自己完美地、完全地埋入對方之中。

　　待同事差不多適應自己的入侵後，他開始晃動腰枝，抽出、輕頂、再抽出、再頂入。每一次抽插的動作，都讓彼此相信他們兩人的契合度、密合度。James往往都能迅速地找到讓同事酥麻的不能自已的點，陰莖滑出、撞進，精準地、狠狠地深挺進去。

　　他的努力換來身下人斷斷續續的喘息聲——效果不錯，男人很滿意。

　　同事將男人納入自己的身體裡，而James從來沒辜負過對方的大方，他是有恩必報的人，況且他比同事更了解同事的身體，男人太清楚怎樣做可以讓那雙總是冷漠看待一切事物的眼神變成只充滿性慾的霧綠色。

　　

　　「明天退房嗎？」身下人努力擠出一句話，似乎這樣做可以減緩他聰明的腦袋被動物交媾本能填滿的速度。

　　

　　James故意微調整了位置，對於愛人此刻還說得出完整的句子這點稍稍挑了眉，接著，他在下一次活塞運動頂上去時用力撞上同事的前列腺。效果很好，同事的身子顫抖了一下、喘息漏了一拍，男人趁勝追擊著，維持方才的速度攻擊那個敏感點，在讀到同事眼中稍微求饒的訊息時卻又刻意加快運動速度。

　　

　　「你明天下得了床我們就退房。」挑釁，但散發著強烈的情慾。

　　

　　同事還想抗議，他立刻堵住對方的嘴，並繼續努力地抽插著，經由同事忍不住在自己腰際夾緊的雙腳得知，對方很快就會來到高潮。同事的柱身在男人的肚腹上來回摩擦著，因撞在敏感點上的刺激而無法控制的前液全都沾在James身上，但James一點都不介意，如果可以，他還會非常愉悅地將其含住，並全數吞下。

　　男人加快抽插動作，同事那無法連貫的呻吟、陰囊撞在臀部上的聲響、淫穢的液體摩擦聲成了這小房間裡的情色配樂。

　　距離上次的高潮還沒超過三小時，而這次身下人半放棄式的不再堅持，似乎放任自己任憑被動物本能支配，在James的努力之下，他迎接不知道第幾次的高潮——噴灑在男人肚子上的白濁液體，漫出些許性愛的腥味。

　　當同事從高潮餘韻後回神過來，James低頭吻了吻他的嘴角，男人的呼吸逐漸沈重、混濁，他挺進抽出的動作越顯野蠻。

　　最後，他射在同事的體內，綿長的、溫熱的一次射精。

　　

　　※※※

　　「Percy。」

　　「嗯？」

　　

　　男人啃咬著身下人的肩膀，那裡曾有過自己的咬痕，現在痕跡消退，他有點想再將其烙印上去，但這會引來同事的強烈反對，所以他只好將就點，輕輕地啃著、抿著，小心別留下齒痕。

　　

　　「我不在意Arthur喜不喜歡我。」

　　

　　他的碩大慢慢消退，挪動腰枝，讓自己退出同事的密道，精液同時緩緩流出，順著大腿的肌肉弧線、陰莖抽出的軌跡滑落、滴在讓打掃人員頭疼的床單上。

　　

　　「只要你喜歡我就好了。」說著，男人再次吻上自己最迷戀的嘴，同時聽見同事慵懶的輕笑。

　　

　　兩人的旅行還在繼續，慕尼黑的國王湖很美，值得多排兩天逗留；維也納的大街小巷也很迷人，只是有一點不順路。

　　James蹭了蹭同事的頸子，忍不住打了個呵欠。微笑，他們靠著彼此，享受短暫的、不被干擾的片刻。反正，無論是流浪到世界的哪個偏遠角落，只要兩人在一起，去哪裡，都不成問題。

　　


End file.
